


The Night At The Bar

by fzckingdeanwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND ALSO SEX, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Dean, sub dean is life, what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzckingdeanwinchester/pseuds/fzckingdeanwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and you go after a succesful hunt to a bar to celebrate, after some hours and a rather joyfull incident you and Dean drive home. first fluff then smut. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first smut story and enlgish is my second language so don't judge if there are mistakes and not everything is perfect :)

It was an easy Vampire hunt, nobody got serious hurt well nobody except the Vamps and we cleaned the whole nest in one day.

 

We were sitting in the bar drinking our well-deserved beer, Dean sat down next to me with three new beers in his hand smirking at me with his incredible beautiful green eyes glowing in the lambent light, I took the beer out of his hand and winked at him. “

Well what about some shots to make this night more exciting?”

Dean was still looking at me with raised eyebrows now.

“Oh not with me!”

Sam like always the fun killer.

“Come on Sammy, let yourself enjoy this night.”

I stood up to get the shots and made my way over to the bar ordering a bunch of shots.

“Well what a pretty lady alone on a night like this. Need some company?”

I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him, sure sometimes I had one nights stands but not with someone so desperate.

“No thanks my friends are just over there. Excuse me now I have to go.”

I tried to get back to the table Dean and Sam were waiting but moved in my way again.

“Oh sweetheart you really wanna leave me here, let’s go to mine and have little fun you really look like you need it besides do you really think you could get something better?”

I let out a frustrated groan walked past him to the boys and sat down.

“What did he want?”

I turned my head and for a second I thought to see a glimpse of jealousy, probably just my imagination like he would care like this about me.

“Just trying to get in my pants. So ready for the shots now?”

Dean nodded and started to drink.

 

About an hour later Sam was more than drunk and was hitting on a girl at the bar, but Dean still sitting beside me and telling me embarrassing stories about Sam starting to laugh at every second he said, I wasn’t better and fell off my chair laughing so hard.

“Well good I was there to catch you right?”

The guy from a hour ago having his hands around my waist pulling me up again and keeping me close his lips nearly on mine.

“I am Bryan by the way and you?”

“Hey, get your dirty hands of her!”

Dean pushed the guy away from me, I stumbled backwards on my chair gladly not falling again.

“She clearly wants it too, so what will you do?”

You’re annoyed by this conversation standing up taking Dean’s arm and pulling him away from that douche.

“Dean please let’s go, let this guy be an asshole.”

He gave Bryan a last glare turning around and walking towards Sam telling him we were heading back to the motel.

 

The drive back was quiet just ACDC blaring through the car.

“Dean, I’m sorry we couldn’t have fun and I ruined everything.”

Suddenly the Impala stopped but we weren’t at the motel, it was dark and it looked like a forest.

“It wasn’t your fault, it was this douchebag.”

He looked in his lap like he was thinking about still saying something.

“You think I couldn’t do better than this guy?”

The question burned in me since he said that to me and I just had to ask it.

“Did he said that?”

Dean went from caring to 100% angry in one second.

“Yeah…”

“That’s a lie, you are the best someone could get, have you ever looked in the mirror? You are beautiful.”

I was speechless, for sure he flirted sometimes with me, he did it with everyone, but that was something else he looked so fascinated when he said it. A blush creeped on my cheeks and I tried to hid it with looking at my feet.

“Did nobody ever told you that?”

“Not without trying to get me in bed…”

I lifted my head and looked at Dean.

“Y/N you are the most beautiful woman I ever met.”

I couldn’t do other than staring at his wonderful eyes.

“And wherever I am I just can’t get you out of my head.”

My lips slightly parted and I still got no words out of my mouth, he took the chance and pressed his lips on mine. My brain was running a marathon and then I realised _Dean was kissing me! Kiss back brain, kiss back!_  I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the kiss. For minutes we just sat there and kissed, when we pulled apart to get air he smiled bright and gave me another quick kiss on the mouth.

 

"I wanted to do this since I first saw you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smutty smut

The impala turned into the parking lot of the motel, Dean turned his head towards me and smiled, I fell asleep and he couldn’t help but smile and put a soft kiss on my lips.

“Hey sweetheart, wake up we’re here.”

I blinked a few times and looked into the most gorgeous green eyes ever, I stretched and stood up opening the door, stepping out of the car. Dean took my hand and led me to our hotel room, we laid on the bed and held me close so I could hear his heartbeat.

“You are so beautiful.”

He whispered as when he would say it louder the moment would fly away. He rested his hand on my cheek and pulled me up to his face and in a long passionate kiss, his lips moving against mine giving me the feeling of finally being home. He opened his mouth and slowly getting entrance with his tongue in to my mouth, I granted and his tongue began to explore every bit of my mouth. After a minute we were out of breath and pulled away to get air, his oink flushed lips swollen form the kissing formed in a smile and he kissed me again this time more rough and he sneaked his way under my shirt. I laid my hands around his neck pulling gently at his hair getting a moan from him, soon that wasn’t enough and I tried to get his shirt off his body he helped me and threw it behind him kissing me again. I started to trail kisses down his body ending up at his anti-possession tattoo kissing and leaving a bite mark. Dean wrapped his arms around me turning me on the top of him also taking my shirt off leaving me in my black lace bra.

“Oh god Y/N, you are the most beautiful woman in this world.”

He kissed my neck going down opening my bra and slipping it off my body, he put his mouth on my left nipple sucking gently and biting, making me moan he moved to the other one and did the same until both of us couldn’t hold it anymore. I moved down between his legs and opened his jeans pulling it down leaving him only in his boxers, I saw his erection tenting his boxers. I put a light kiss on it and he groaned loudly bucking his hips. I pushed his boxers down his hard cock springing free, Dean moaned at the cold air, I took his cock in my hands slowly stroking up and down getting more and more moans from him. It was like the best drug ever, adrenaline rushing through my veins of hearing Dean only moaning because of me.

“Y/N please…”

I smirked and stopped looking with raised eyebrow at him

“Please what? Tell me what you want Dean-o.”

“P-please anything j-just do something.”

He was a moaning mess and so I went down to his cock giving little kisses form he base upwards and then starting to suck swirling my tongue around the head tasting the pre come in my mouth, his moans were becoming louder and I could feel him getting closer so I pulled away and crawled up again kissing him and letting him taste himself.

“Babe I need you”

“You already have me”

“I-I need to be inside you, pleaseee”

“I think we can arrange that”

I stood up and out of my jeans and panties sitting just little above his crotch smirking at him and torturing a bit more. I was more than ready but Dean begging was just too wonderful to give him what he wants right at that moment. I leaned down on his naked body kissing every inch and worshiping it, I trailed a way of kisses and hickeys over his body moving to his gorgeous face and staying a breath away from his lips. He opened his eyes the green dark with lust and desperation he made a nearly soundless whimper and made me have sympathy. I took his cock in my right hand lining it up against my wet entrance and sinking slowly down, both of us moaned at the feeling.

“Oh god baby you’re so tight.”

He wanted to touch me but I pinned his hands above his hand leaving the control only by me. I kissed him shortly and then started moving up and down, at first only sweet love making, but after minutes the pressure became too much and I pushed myself faster and harder up and down moaning at the feeling.

“Y-Y/n I’m so close, please l-let me come”

“Me too honey, hold on just a little longer”

That was the sign for me so I put on a faster pace, also releasing his hands which started to move all over my body until he pulled my face down into a kiss. I felt the tingling coming and Dean knew I was nearly there so he moved his hand down to my clit stroking it in circles at the same pace as I thrusted down at him. Suddenly I was coming and clenching around Dean moaning his name in his mouth, white light flashed through me. With that Dean turned us around and now he was on top his speed getting faster with every second, as I thought I was about to pass out I came again and pulled Dean with me this time feeling him spilling his seed into my, filling me completely. He pulled out of my lying beside me and trying to catch his breath. After I while I was about to drift off into the world of dreams I felt him kissing my neck and sneaking his arms around me holding me close.

“I love you Y/N”

I smiled and whispered the same back and then closing my eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! and probably read it too! that makes me very happy so here are some presents for you ^-^ *just the thing you always dreamed of* *jensen ackles naked*  
> and if you still got some time leave a comment and/or kudos would make me very happy :)  
> until the next adventure.  
> allons-y

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading you lovely person, have a nice day and leave a kudos or comment. <3 *handing some pie to show you how much i love you* smut will be in the next chapter :3


End file.
